


Like a Bolt Out of the Blue

by SelfRescuingPrincess



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Brunch, Fake Dating, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Sort Of, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfRescuingPrincess/pseuds/SelfRescuingPrincess
Summary: “Listen, what if I promise to take you on a proper date, go all out, will you please shut up about this?”“You would take me out on a date.” Jon seems skeptical, which is frankly rude.“If it gets you to stop wallowing, yes.”Jon laughs. “Fine, Tommy, you take me out on a date.”Tommy didn’t think it was all that funny, but at least it got Jon out of his spiral. “Fine. I will.”
Relationships: Jon Favreau/Tommy Vietor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46
Collections: Crooked Secret Santa 2019





	Like a Bolt Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaystop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystop/gifts).

> Timelines/geography/details are a bit fuzzy and hand-wavy
> 
> Title is from “When You Wish Upon A Star” by Cliff Edwards and the Disney Studio Chorus  
_She brings to those who love_  
_The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing_  
_Like a bolt out of the blue_  
_Fate steps in and sees you through_  
_When you wish upon a star_  
_Your dreams come true_
> 
> Special thanks to my Betas: [killerwhaletank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank) and [tommyandthejons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyandthejons/pseuds/tommyandthejons) both of whom saved me many times over.
> 
> Please respect the fourth wall, be cool, keep it secret, keep it safe, etc., etc.

Today (Friday)

He looks at the door in front of him, then down at the flowers he is holding. They are tulips, all different colors. Tommy wanted something nice, but not too serious like roses. _It's too much_, Tommy panics._ No, it isn’t_, he reassures himself. Jon wanted the full boyfriend treatment, so that’s what he’s going to get. Tommy nods his head, takes a deep breath, and <strike>jumps off a cliff</strike> rings the doorbell.

❄🌴❄🌴❄

Five Days Ago (Sunday)

Tommy and Jon have a standing Sunday brunch rendezvous. On this particular Sunday, the conversation is focused on Jon's most recent break up. He's bummed, and Tommy is trying valiantly to keep him from sinking into the abyss. Waffles and Bloody Marys are in order.

They only went out for a few months, but Jon is still sad about it. He can’t help it; he wears his heart on his sleeve. He falls hard and fast and Tommy has watched it happen again and again. Tommy is always there to pick him up, dust him off, and put him back in the line-up, but right now he's kind of over it. She's the second person Jon’s gone out with in the last six months and it's kind of a lot to be a bystander in this saga. Especially when Tommy feels the way he does about Jon. 

“Why doesn’t anyone want to date me?” Jon slouches back in his chair, squinting in the bright sun even with his Ray Bans on. It might be December, but it's still warm enough in LA to sit on the patio in shorts. Tommy’s not sure he will ever get used to the cognitive dissonance of the weather around the holidays.

Tommy gives him a flat look. “Anyone? What are you even talking about? You haven’t been single for more than a month at any given time."

“Maybe I’m too much?" Jon sighs, dramatically. "Like, I know I probably put too much effort into it and it just sucks when it isn’t returned. Why doesn’t anyone want to put any effort into _me_?”

Tommy rolls his eyes; this is a conversation they’ve had before, and he definitely knows what it’s like to feel like you’re too much. Tommy feels that way all the time. "You will find the right person, dude. I know it." Tommy tries to be encouraging. He sort of, maybe, kind of, wishes _he _was the right person. Maybe that’s why he says "person" instead of "woman", so he can delude himself into thinking he has a chance. It’s frustrating to watch Jon spin his wheels, continually looking for a relationship that never materializes, when Tommy _knows_ he could do a better job than anyone Jon has gone out with. _He _would put in the effort. Given the chance he would date the hell out of Jon.

"Yeah." Jon sounds unconvinced as he pokes his fork at his home fries. 

Tommy tries again. "Seriously, you are super smart, hot, have a wildly successful podcast-"

"You think I'm hot?" Jon smirks at Tommy.

Tommy sighs. "All I'm saying is, try to be patient."

"I'm not even looking to get married or anything, I just want, you know, someone to share stuff with.” Jon shrugs. "Is that too much to ask?"

They are now several Bloody Marys deep and Jon has officially transitioned into the despondent phase of post-breakup sadness. Tommy, however, has transitioned into the exasperated phase of Jon’s post-breakup sadness and has to put a stop to it. He leans forward, elbows on the table, intent. “Listen, what if I promise to take you on a proper date, go all out, will you please shut up about this?”

“_You_ would take me out on a date.” Jon seems skeptical, which is frankly rude.

“If it gets you to stop wallowing, yes.”

Jon laughs. “Fine, Tommy, you take me out on a date.”

Tommy didn’t think it was all that funny, but at least it got Jon out of his spiral. “Fine. I will.” Tommy aggressively stabs at some eggs.

“But I want the full Tommy Vietor Boyfriend Experience then, no holding back.” Jon is giggling wildly, leaning sideways over the arm of his chair, shoulders scrunched up by his ears. “I’m serious, you gotta bring your A-game.”

“You think I won’t?” Tommy is not one to back down from a challenge.

“Impress me, Tommy. Show me what you got."

❄🌴❄🌴❄

Four Days Ago (Monday)

Tommy enters the Founders’ Office Monday morning and purposefully walks up to Jon's desk before he’s even put down his messenger bag. Even though his desk is perpendicular to Tommy's and Tommy could have done this by simply leaning around his monitor, Tommy wants to make a statement with his question. He wants to do this right. 

Jon is alone, hunched over a draft of something, chewing on a pen, deeply focused and unaware that someone else is in the room with him. Tommy watches him concentrate for a moment, scribbling a note in the margin. It's dumb, but Tommy has always liked watching Jon work. It’s like he can see the hamster wheel of Jon’s brain spinning; he looks on as Jon silently mouths the words, testing them out, just like he’d done back in the White House. Tommy clears his throat, and it startles Jon.

"Hey, sorry, Jon, you got a sec?"

"Sure, Tom, what's up?" He looks up from his paper. There is a small blue pen mark near his bottom lip. Tommy has never been jealous of a pen before.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, um-" Why is he nervous all of a sudden? "If you would like to get dinner with me on Friday?" Tommy grasps the strap of his messenger bag with both hands so Jon can’t see them tremble. Maybe he should have passed Jon a note instead_. Will you go on a date with me please check one: ___ yes ___ no ___ maybe_

"Seriously?" Jon gives him a gap-toothed smile, like he’s amused by the concept. “You’re really going to do this?”

"I told you I would." Tommy crosses his arms across his chest feeling a little defensive. Like maybe his heart needs an extra physical barrier.

Jon barks out a laugh but cuts it short when he sees how serious Tommy's face is. "Yes, Tommy I would love to get dinner with you on Friday," he says solemnly. Tommy doesn’t care if Jon is humoring him- though he does feel minorly relieved now that Jon’s said yes- but he wishes Jon wouldn’t think this was a total joke.

"Great, I will pick you up at 7," Tommy says, somewhat officially, like he’s making a proclamation: _Whereas, Friday at 7:00pm shall hereby be known and furthermore recognized as The Date With Jon._

“Are you going to bring me a corsage?” Jon grins, teasing Tommy for his formality.

Tommy makes a face at Jon. “Well, not anymore.” He sits at his desk and pulls up the Google document of the Pod Save the World outline.

“Then I’m definitely not going to put out.” Jon says snootily, continuing his Prom Night schtick. He gets up to get a La Croix.

“Look, if you don’t want-”

“Oh, hey, no, I’m just teasing.” Jon puts a reassuring hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “I’m excited for our date. I can’t wait to see you in action!” He smiles at Tommy over his shoulder as he walks off to the fridge.

Tommy tries to review Ben’s comments before they record tomorrow, but he ends up just staring at it, still feeling the phantom press of Jon’s hand. Tommy has thought many (many) times about dating Jon but he never thought it would be this complicated. And if that is how Jon wants to play it, fine. Jon can be as flippant as he wants, but Tommy intends to take this seriously. Jon told him to bring his A-game, and he will.

❄🌴❄🌴❄

Today (Still Friday)

Jon opens the door to Tommy on his front step, and Tommy is momentarily blindsided by his handsomeness. He sees Jon practically every day, but every once in a while, he is struck by how good-looking Jon is. It would be infuriating, except that Jon is such a deeply decent human.

Jon is dressed in a nice gray V-neck sweater and jeans, and he is definitely freshly shaved. It does something to Tommy, knowing that Jon wanted to look good for their date. "You look really nice, Jon," Tommy offers. Even though it's basically what Jon wears on tour, Tommy sincerely means it. "Here, these are for you," Tommy hands Jon the bouquet. Jon gives him a raised eyebrow but smells them and smiles. Tommy isn’t sure they really smell like anything, but it’s kind of sweet how Jon is making a show of it.

"Thanks, Tom. These are really pretty. C'mon in so I can put them in water." Jon smiles at him again and it makes Tommy's stomach flutter. Like always. Jon fills a vase and arranges the tulips. It’s not as artful as Lovett would have made them, but Tommy appreciates the effort. He sets the vase on his dining room table; Tommy stands not a little awkwardly and waits for Jon to adjust the vase, making sure it looks just right on the table. He turns around with a little flourish as if to say “ta-da!”

“I really do like the tulips. I haven’t given those before- looks like I’ll have to take notes tonight. You definitely have some moves!”

Tommy forces a laugh, “Heh, yeah, well, if you’re gonna date someone, you may as well do it right. Don’t want to waste my opportunity!” He tries to keep it light. Hard to say if he pulls it off. 

Jon gives him a puzzled look for the briefest of moments before smiling, “C’mon, where are we going for dinner? I’m hungry.”

It’s a nice night, and they decide they can walk to the restaurant. They joke about how the twinkling holiday lights wrapped around trees and shrubs are incongruous with the palm trees and warm weather. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to how weird it is,” Jon shakes his head.

“I know, it’s like, I get it intellectually, but it just doesn’t feel right. I definitely don’t miss the miserableness of winter, but…” Tommy trails off unsure how to finish the thought.

“...but it’s the nostalgia of snow, if not the actual thing.” Jon finishes it for him, and it makes Tommy feel warm all over.

They walk to the Italian restaurant where Tommy has reservations. Jon had briefly mentioned it a few weeks ago- that it was new and looked good. And it’s not like Tommy is in the habit of cataloguing everything Jon says (he’s _not_), it’s just that Jon is such a creature of habit it surprised Tommy that he wanted to go someplace different.

“‘Oh, I wanted to try this place!” Jon exclaims, sounding pleasantly surprised.

“I know,” grins Tommy in response. Tommy is in full Boyfriend Mode, opening doors and holding out chairs for Jon, ordering a bottle of wine he knows Jon (who doesn’t really care all that much) will like. Jon doesn’t say anything, but it oddly feels entirely natural to Tommy to do these small things for him. It’s easy- almost reflexive- to place his hand on the small of Jon’s back as they walk to their table. It’s easy to pour a glass of wine for Jon before he pours his own. It’s just. Easy.

They talk about normal stuff. They laugh at Jim Jordan's expense, worry about the down-ballot elections that aren’t getting enough coverage, and discuss if- no, when- the Patriots make it to the post-season. They talk about how happy they are for Lovett and Ronan and speculate about where they will actually get married. Jon guesses the LA courthouse. Tommy bets on Mia’s farm. Tommy can’t help but think about how good Jon looks in the candlelight of the restaurant, his tan skin smooth, golden, and warm. Tommy can only hope Jon attributes the blush in his cheeks to the wine. 

They are sharing a tiramisu for dessert when Jon says, “This is nice, I somehow thought it would be different.”

“Different?”

“Yeah, I've never been on a date with a guy before.” Jon licks his spoon and Tommy tries not to stare at his mouth.

“Really?” Tommy doesn’t know why this is surprising to him.

“Nope. Have- have you?” Jon is suddenly very interested in the napkin in his lap.

“Nope. But, um. I’ve, you know, thought about it.” Tommy has thought a lot about dating guys before but was never in a place—either psychologically or geographically—where he felt he could. Mostly he’s thought about dating one (1) specific guy. Tommy watches Jon process this information.

Tommy regards Jon for a moment longer then asks, “What _did _you expect?” He scoops a spoonful of their dessert.

“What do you mean?”

“What did you think would be different?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Jon looks a little sheepish as he takes a sip of wine. “But this is like- it’s you, and there’s no pressure to be any sort of way, I guess. It’s good.” He looks back at Tommy. “It’s really good. So far, it’s the best date I’ve been on in a while.”

Tommy doesn’t even want to know what his face is doing, but he manages to say, “Awesome.”

❄🌴❄🌴❄

The next stop on their itinerary is the Griffith Observatory for a show at the planetarium. It’s one of those things that if you are a tourist, everyone always says to do, but when you live in a place you never actually go. Like how neither of them ever went to the top of the Washington Monument when they lived in DC. Tommy remembered how bummed Jon was that they never got around to doing that, and he wants to make sure Jon doesn’t miss out on this too.

They are both looser, more relaxed after their bottle of wine at dinner, and Tommy feels less weird about letting his touches linger. It could also be that Jon seems to be leaning in towards Tommy ever so much more, pressing back into Tommy’s fingers, standing a little bit closer than before. Tommy could be imagining it, but he doesn’t think so. He really hopes he’s not imagining it, anyway.

They are looking up at the constellations and listening to the presenter tell them about the history of the universe. Tommy turns to look at Jon, rolling his head against the back of the reclined seat; it’s dark, but the projected stars light up his face. Jon looks fascinated and delighted by the Big Bang and the galaxies forming and Tommy is grateful Jon is as much of a dork as he is. Tommy is suddenly overwhelmed with affection for this beautiful man and without thinking takes his hand. Jon looks over with a surprised look on his face but doesn't pull away. Tommy smiles at him with literal stars in his eyes.

After the show, they stand outside on the observatory plaza overlooking the city. From up here LA looks like it has its own version of Christmas lights, draped over the city, twinkling in the night.

“How did you know I always wanted to come here?” Jon asks, leaning on his forearms against the low wall.

“I didn’t, but it seemed like something you would like. Did you know that in the ‘40s they used the planetarium to train World War II Navy pilots in celestial navigation?” Tommy leans against the wall too, close enough that their shoulders are touching. He feels super satisfied for guessing right about the conservatory.

“Really?” Jon turns his body to face Tommy, like he might really be interested. Tommy has always gotten nervous on first dates. He knows he gets excited- some might have even called it obsessed- about science and history and random shit other people might not be as enthusiastic about. He can’t remember the last time he read something other than non-fiction, and he misses his yellow phone every day. More than once he has gone off on a tangent about whales or trains or North Korean nuclear proliferation only to notice the tell-tale signs of feigned interest: the occasional “mmhmm” followed by a quiet sigh.

“Yeah, then they did the same thing for the Apollo astronauts getting ready for their first lunar mission.” It’s possible that Tommy got side-tracked and read the entire “History” page on the Observatory’s website while planning the date. 

“That is so cool.” Jon’s index finger is running lightly along Tommy’s forearm, giving Tommy a little shiver. Jon has never once given him a mmhmm/sigh pretend-interest combo.

Tommy grins. He loves that he can nerd out with Jon and he doesn’t feel like he’s being annoying; Jon has always indulged Tommy when it came to his fascination with obscure facts and minutiae. He never feels like he has to be someone he’s not, or hide parts of himself that might be too much, when he’s with Jon. He hopes Jon feels the same about him.

Tommy had planned on ending the date after this, but it’s been going so well he doesn’t want it to be over; he decides in the moment there is one more place he wants to share with Jon. They head back to their neighborhood, and they walk hand in hand to a little park near Jon’s house. It’s off the beaten path, hard to see from the main trail, so you wouldn’t necessarily find it if you weren’t looking for it. Light pollution keeps it from being too dark, but they can still see the stars. 

There is a pretty little stream, and a wooden bench Tommy would sit on when he first moved to LA and was trying to figure out his life, back when he didn't feel like he fit anywhere. His most recent girlfriend had left him and some Fenway projects he was excited about had fallen through; he felt aimless and adrift. It was like life was happening _to _him, like he wasn’t actively involved in the things that were going on- decisions being made about him over which he had no control, as if the Fates were talking over his head like he wasn’t even in the room. It was a lot of prepositions to deal with at the time.

Feeling unmoored like that reminded him of his early press secretary days in the White House, when he didn't quite have a handle on things and the news cycle got away from him and Jon had to reel him back in- talk him out of sending that angry ALL CAPS email, distract him with something funny or a cute puppy so he wouldn't yell at the interns, or (if it was particularly bad) quietly sit with him until he stopped crying. Or later when he was with the NSC during that awful time during the Benghazi hearings when he had to get a lawyer because the Republicans were assholes who never met a straw man they didn’t like. That was even worse because he couldn’t talk to anyone about any of it, not even Jon. He hated not feeling in control. He really hated not talking to Jon.

But Jon was in LA. And of course, Lovett was in LA. It seemed like a good first step to taking back his own narrative would be to move six hours south to be with Jon- with both Jons. Starting a new company in a terrifying political landscape gave him the purpose and direction he needed- back in politics fighting for the good guys. And so, it had been here on this peaceful bench that Tommy first started to realize that he would follow Jon anywhere.

They are quiet as they sit, listening to the water burble and occasionally looking up at the sky pointing out constellations they just learned about. Jon places his hand tentatively on Tommy’s knee this time, and Tommy is delightfully surprised, so he places his own hand on top. He wants to tell Jon his touches are always welcome and hopes his little hand squeeze is reassuring. Jon looks down at their hands, then back up at Tommy. Tommy gives Jon a small glance out of the corner of his eye as he feels a warmth in his chest and the edges of his mouth curl upwards in quiet happiness. 

Jon shifts so he’s angled more towards Tommy, his knee propped on the bench, almost touching Tommy’s thigh. "It’s so tranquil here. How did you ever find it?"

"I got lost on a run once when I first moved here. I like to come here sometimes to think."

“Oh yeah? I bet it goes over well.” Jon says, cautiously.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, with whoever you bring here.” Jon shrugs, seemingly nonchalant, but Tommy knows better. He knows Jon does this sometimes- tries to play it casual- when he isn’t sure how something will be received and is testing the waters. It’s something Tommy has learned over a decade of friendship. Jon is intently picking at a thread on the inseam of his jeans.

“I never bring anyone here,” Tommy admits.

“Oh.” Jon stares at Tommy. Tommy tries not to fidget but it’s hard when his heart is causing such a racket in his body.

They sit quietly for another moment, until Jon says, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” Like Tommy could deny Jon anything at this point.

“Last weekend at brunch- why did you offer to take me on a date?”

Tommy takes a breath in a concerted effort to calm his clattering heart. “You were sad, and I wanted to make you feel better. I wanted you to feel taken care of, like you said you wanted.” He looks out at the stream, listening to the gurgle of the water. Truth be told, Tommy just plain wanted to, but never felt like there was an opportunity. 

“I’m really glad you did.”

Tommy looks directly at him at that comment. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Jon leans his head against Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy feels like he should put his arm around Jon, so he does, and it feels exactly right. Tommy tilts his head so it’s against Jon’s.

At that moment, a shooting star blazes across the sky and it jolts Jon and Tommy out of their quiet moment. “Holy shit, Jon, did you see that?”

Another meteor crosses the sky, and another one crisscrosses after that. “Oh! This must be the Geminids Meteor Shower the presenter was talking about!” Jon sounds so excited, his eyes wide like a kid on Christmas morning. Tommy hadn’t really been paying attention to the presenter, pre-occupied as he’d been with Jon’s face. 

They are both standing up now, heads tilted back as they watch the meteors fall like the universe is giving them their own private fireworks. It feels magical, and it goes on forever. 

“I gotta say, Tom, you weren’t kidding when you said you would go all out. This is some pretty impressive date planning. Top-notch boyfriend work, really A+ material.” Jon turns to face Tommy, grinning like an idiot.

“Fuck, I couldn’t have planned this if I tried.” Tommy laughs.

“So? Did you wish upon a shooting star?” Jon steps closer to Tommy, and Tommy can feel his heart skip a beat.

“Yeah.” He gives a small nod.

“What did you wish for?” Jon asks softly, placing his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Same thing I always wish for.” Tommy says it quietly, almost whispering. He almost doesn’t want to say it because if he says it, it might not come true, that’s how wishes work right? He can feel the warmth of Jon’s hand through his shirt, and it radiates down his arm. He looks in Jon’s wide eyes, and his knees almost buckle like a fucking cliché.

“Do you want to know what I wished for?” Jon is so close to him; Tommy can barely breathe. He nods his head, though given Jon’s narrowing proximity, he might have an idea.

Jon leans in slowly, as if to give Tommy an opportunity to pull back. But Tommy stays put, and Jon’s lips brush softly against Tommy’s. Tommy presses his lips against Jon’s, feeling Jon shiver under his fingers, and it’s everything Tommy wants. He's never felt so happy from a first kiss in his life. He gives Jon another small kiss before he takes a deep breath. “Jon?”

Jon wraps both his arms around Tommy’s waist, “What?”

“This is exactly what I wished for, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are always very much appreciated!
> 
> You can find the history of Griffith’s Observatory [here](http://www.griffithobservatory.org/about/history.html)


End file.
